factpilefandomcom-20200213-history
Castlevania
Background Information: -taken from OBD wiki- Most of the Castlevania video game franchise is about a war between the Belmont family of vampire hunters and Dracula. Almost every 100 years, Dracula is resurrected and the Belmonts must defeat him before he takes over the world. Though most games in the series involve the Belmonts or their descendants, some protagonists, such as Soma Cruz and Shanoa are completely unrelated. The series is loosely based on Bram Stoker's novel Dracula. The novel is included in the official timeline of the series, with Castlevania Bloodlines taking place shortly afterwards. The connection even goes so far as to claim that Quincy Moris, a character from the novel, is in fact a Belmont descendant. One of the most iconic weapons of the series is the Vampire Killer Whip. It is described as a legendary weapon used by the Belmonts in the battle against Dracula although it is sometimes passed through other families as well. Other names and terms used for it are the "Mystic Whip," and the "Whip of Alchemy." The most accurate story of its origin is shown in Castlevania Lament of Innocence, where it is created by Rinaldo Gandolfi for Leon Belmont, a Crusader, through the use of alchemy. This whip is later fused with the soul of Sara Trantoul to create the Vampire Killer, which would be present, in one form or another, in almost every Castlevania game. The whip helps some of the Belmonts harness their latent superhuman abilities. Only those possessing the "Belmont Warlord Chromosomes" are able to use the whip's full potential without paying a price, for the whip simply drains the life of users who are not of the Belmont lineage. This was learned by John Moris, for after his battle with Dracula, he noticed that his injuries never healed. Unable to fully utilize the Vampire Killer Whip's powers without harming his own life, he soon succumbed and died. However, his son, Jonathan Moris, was able to receive the whip's full power for a short time through a ritual that was performed by the Lecarde Sisters. The ritual required Jonathan to defeat the whip's memory of the previous owner, (which was an entity bearing the likeness of Jack Henry Dappen) After Jonathan defeated Dracula, the whip was soon returned to the Belmont family. Julius Belmont then confronted and finally defeated Dracula in 1999... (The series has sold so many copies and released at least one game on almost every console, truly epic) The newest game in the series, Lords of Shadow, has started a separate continuity. (may get its own page later on.) Standing in the FactPile-verse: In terms of physical abilities the verse is fairly mediocre in strength and durability, best feats in the low end Class double digit range, although LoS has Gabriel Belmont being a Class 100+ character. Destructive Capacity is also fairly meh (best feats in the large buidling+ range) Although in terms of speed, several characters are in the transonic to low end supersonic range and has several broken abilities such as soul fuck, time manipulation and petrification among many others as well as several beings (even fodder monsters) being immune to such powers Also the Time Reaper exists on a seperate plane of existance and thus cannot be harmed by conventional means Overall the verse rapes Fairy Tail and is above Naruto and Bleach due to its broken powers and the Time Reaper, whether or not they stand above the entireity of the Power 6 is debateable Character Profiles: Aeon Alucard Death Dracula Gabriel Belmont Hector Isaac Jonathan Morris Julius Belmont Juste Belmont Leon Belmont Maria Renard Maxime Kischine Jack Henry Dappen Shanoa Simon Belmont Soma Cruz Trevor Belmont Hall of Fame Matches: Soma Cruz vs Ganondorf Hall of Shame Matches: None Supporters of the Series: Amm0vamp1r3 GuardianAngel1911 Sauroposeidon Spectral Observer Zolanius Category:Universe Profiles